Low voltage lighting systems have gained substantial acceptance in the market place and narrow profile elongate strip lighting has been used in association with ceiling grid systems. The actual strip lighting is often a series of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) located in a common housing.
In one known prior art arrangement the actual strip light is a cross member of a T-bar grid system. The strip light is an integral component of the T-bar grid member and the lamp is selectively connected to a low voltage driver arrangement provided above the ceiling.
There remains a need to provide a system that allows selective securement of strip lighting to a ceiling grid system where the ceiling grid system is installed in a conventional manner and strip lighting is secured to the grid system.
For many large scale commercial type applications, grid ceiling systems are initially installed by personnel who are not directly responsible or qualified with respect to the installation of electrical systems. The ceiling system is typically designed to allow light fixtures to be installed by electricians etc. after installation of the grid system. There remains a need to provide a system that allows strip lighting to be installed in such a conventional manner.